Locura de medianoche
by Veela Black
Summary: Audrey estaba loca. Percy no podía evitar mirarla. Y el reloj sonando a las doce fue solo una coincidencia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gui!


_**Disclaimer: todo personaje, lugar o nombre reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling, y todo aquel que sea dueño de los derechos de Haary Potter.**_

_N/A: pues esta pequeña locura que escribí de amanecida después de año nuevo es un regalo para **Gui,** porque algún día tenía que hacerle un regalo y es su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste. Oh, y ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

_**Locura de medianoche**_

Era una chica un tanto caótica. Claramente, no sabía de la existencia de los relojes, mucho menos creía en cosas tan superficiales como el tiempo. Su ropa solía ser un desastre de colores alarmantemente brillantes y toda ella parecía ser un temporal de verde, gris, rojo, naranja, violeta y quién sabe qué más.

Era horrible. Y sin embargo, Percy no podía evitar mirarla un poco más de la cuenta. Aunque no era tan difícil, aquella chiquilla podía hacerse notar solo con levantar la voz y empezar su eterno discurso de disparates sin sentido.

Se paraba cada mediodía, cada tarde y cada mañana en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, con sus pancartas y su rebeldía, y les hablaba sobre igualdad, sobre libertad, sobre cómo el Estatuto del Secreto los estaba ahogando en un infinito pozo de agonía. Percy opinaba, en su tono pomposo y arrogante, que estaba rematadamente loca, sin derecho a réplica alguna. Era una innegable verdad.

Pero, por supuesto, ella comenzaba a replicarle acerca de su mente cerrada, de su "estúpida y clasista burocracia" y un sinfín de insultos de lo más variopintos que lograban dejarla sin voz y a Percy sin paciencia, con un agudo dolor de cabeza y una amonestación por parte de su jefe por llegar tarde a la oficina. O de su madre, por retrasar el almuerzo. Incluso de su vecina, que reclamaba que despertaba a sus kneazles.

Así que no solo la chica en cuestión era una paciente perdida de la cuarta planta de San Mungo. No, también era la molestia personalizada de Percy Weasley y la razón de todas sus desgracias. Aunque no podía decir que la odiaba.

Ciertamente, era casi tan irritante como los gemelos cuando escondían sus cosas, sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos de cervatillo asustado que parecían fundirse cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre su causa; algo casi imperceptible cuando sonreía, con esa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, blancos y brillantes, resplandeciente de alegría casi irreal. Algo un poco etéreo y un tanto adictivo que lo hacían mirarla más de la cuenta. Que lo llevaban a contestar sus locuras cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban. Que lo hacían pensar que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, era hasta guapa.

Pero no, su obvia demencia acallaba esta peligrosa línea de pensamientos y lo hacían plantearse si él mismo no se estaría volviendo un poco demente por culpa de ella. Definitivamente no era normal que arriesgara su trabajo solo por discutir con una chica (mujer, lo corrige esa molesta vocecita) idealista y rebelde, que además, no tenía ni una sola gota de sangre mágica en sí y que, por tanto, ni siquiera podía entrar al Ministerio, pues no podía pasar la revisión de Varitas.

No obstante, no podía evitar preguntarse si, en el fondo, no tenía algo de razón. Ni en sus más locos sueños creyó admitir aquello, pero la convicción y la pasión que la chica imprimía en cada una de sus palabras y gestos harían que hasta el hombre más terco se replanteara sus ideales.

Así fue como solo bastó una chica bajita, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, bastante normal a simple vista, para derretir, poco a poco y a punta de ideas revolucionarias, la terca armadura con que se cubría Percy Weasley.

Eso explicaba por qué la había besado, de improviso y con los nervios a flor de piel, justo en medio del atrio ministerial y sin ningún pudor de las posibles miradas ajenas (que eran inexistentes, pues era víspera de Año Nuevo y eran los únicos dementes que se encontraban a esa hora allí).

Pero nada de eso importaba ya, pues la chica-mujer había correspondido su beso de tal forma que el verde estridente de su ropa se fundía con el anaranjado brillante de él y todo se perdía en medio de las campanadas ensordecedoras.

Porque Audrey era caótica, revolucionaria, idealista y rebelde. Un desastre caminante que gritaba verdades que nadie quería escuchar. Pero era su caos y su chica. Y, por Merlín, qué bien sonaba eso en su cabeza. Si hasta podía verla como su novia en algún futuro cercano.

Aunque Percy nunca tuvo dotes de adivino y, por supuesto, ni se imaginaba que en veinte años estarían casados, con una hija que bailaba a hurtadillas en medio del prado y otra que con sus ideas revolucionarias, su ambición y su carisma comenzaba una era nunca antes vista.

Pues, si bien el reloj había cantado la medianoche, el cuento de hadas no tenía porqué acabar.

* * *

N/A: _**¡Feliz Año 2014!**_ (por favor, que sea mejor que el anterior)

P.d: el título es una basura, se aceptan sugerencias xD.

P.D.: si ven algún error, avísenme, porque está sin betear. Soy una perfeccionista demasiado floja.


End file.
